


Portal Home

by MistBorn_SprenDeath



Series: Runaways [3]
Category: Dream SMP - Fandom, Minecraft (Video Game), Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Toby Smith | Tubbo and TommyInnit Run Away
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-15
Updated: 2021-02-15
Packaged: 2021-03-17 06:14:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,062
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29467062
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MistBorn_SprenDeath/pseuds/MistBorn_SprenDeath
Summary: Their portal has been discovered
Relationships: Eret & Toby Smith | Tubbo, Eret & TommyInnit (Video Blogging RPF), Toby Smith | Tubbo & TommyInnit
Series: Runaways [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2103111
Comments: 7
Kudos: 240
Collections: Completed stories I've read





	Portal Home

It was only a few weeks after Eret arrived that Tommy invited him inside their home. 

The two boys had spent every night around the fire with Eret, telling stories talking. And during those days they helped Eret build a guard house outside of their home. 

Neither of the boys could hide the relief that the presence of a trusted adult brought them. Eret never mentioned it.

After a week of finally settling into Home, Eret took over the role of nightly watch for Tommy, practically forcing the boy to sleep and let him keep watch. 

But nothing truly exciting happened until the third night that Eret was on watch duty. 

He could hear the sounds of banter and blind stumbling in the woods before he saw them.

Badboyhalo & Skeppy.

Eret contemplated whether or not to ring the bell for a moment, wondering if he should wake the boys up. 

Taking control of the situation wouldn’t end well, the boys had  _ run _ from adults who had abused that power.

Eret rang the bell once.

He needed the boys to know they could trust him.

Tubbo was the first one to the top of the Lookout Station, but Tommy had quickly joined them several minutes later with a horrible case of bed head.

Was Tubbo not sleeping?

“What do you want to do, Tommy?”

The boy looked surprised at Eret’s deferral to him for a moment before he nodded, determined.

“Tubbo and I will go and talk with them.” Tommy hesitated for a moment before he asked softly, “Um, will you go with us, Eret? As, uh, extra protection?”

Warmth filled his chest and Eret quickly agreed. 

He had finally found himself a place in the boy’s safe haven, and he promised himself that he would help them keep it safe.

The looks of surprise on Bad and Skeppy’s faces at the sight of them in netherite armor made some of the tension in Eret’s shoulders loosen. 

They hadn’t come expecting a fight. 

Tommy spoke, raising his enchanted netherite sword at the two perpetrators. “What are you doing here? We will not hesitate to send you back to wherever you’ve last set your spawn points.”

“What? Tommy? Tubbo? Eret?” Bad took a step forward, but stopped short when the movement made Tubbo bristle beside Tommy, his glowing crossbow ready to fire in a moment's notice.

“I’ll ask you again.” Tommy took another step forward, and Eret placed himself in the boy’s peripheral, ready to protect both of the boys if fighting started. “What are you doing here?”

Eret was sure that the duo had only stumbled on them by total accident, and probably meant no harm, but it would be easy for things to go south quickly.

“Bad and I were just doing some mining for netherite when we found the nether portal that links to the one in the forest.” Skeppy shrugged casually, but Eret could see the tension in his stance.

“Tommy,” Eret placed a hand on Tommy’s shoulder, “I’m fairly certain that they mean us no harm. They’ve obviously been mining in the nether. Look at the red dust and the singe marks on their clothing.”

Bad shot him a curious look, but Eret focused on Tommy. He could feel the boy shaking slightly, and his stance was more rigid than was usual. “Tommy, they aren’t going to attack us.” He sent a sharp look to Skeppy and the man took a step back as he raised his hands in surrender. 

Taking a small step forward, Bad speaking softly, (and Eret has to silently thank him for taking the lead for Skeppy) “We aren’t here to fight you guys. We were just curious to where the mysterious portal led to because completed portals don’t tend to randomly appear.”

Tommy lowered his sword and stumbled back into Eret, his back bumping into Eret’s chest plate. Eret didn’t let go of Tommy’s shoulder, making sure he didn’t fall over. 

Tubbo lowered his crossbow and turned to Tommy. “What do you think we should do, Tommy? They found our Home like Eret did.”

Eret could see the underlying suggestion that Tubbo was implying, and given the way Tommy sighed, he could as well. “I don’t know if-“

Bad spoke up, “We can destroy the nether portal in the nether for you, and you can destroy the nether portal on this side if you want. That would make it so no one would accidentally find you through the nether again.”

Tommy’s eyes widened in disbelief and Tubbo cheered.

“You would do that for us, Bad? Man, you rock!” Tubbo grinned and pulled on Tommy’s arm. “Tommy! Do you know what that means? We won’t have to worry about him finding us so quickly!”

Bad and Skeppy’s looks of concern turned to Eret but he could only frown. The two travelers had been left mostly untouched by Wilbur’s insanity, and hadn’t really known the boys all that well before they had run away.

“But what if we need to get ingredients from the nether or netherite for our armor and weapons?” Tommy countered.

Tubbo smiled, and Eret realized that he hadn’t seen the boy so excited in years. “We have plenty of mending books, Tommy! Besides, you know that our last run got us two full double chests of glow stone and netherwart! And we killed enough ghasts to last us for months!”

Before Tommy could give his rebuttal, Skeppy spoke up. “You could always move your nether portal to the roof of the nether and hide the entrance with red stone.”

And so the boy’s tracks in the nether were covered.

Eret pulled Bad to the side before the two of them left. “Is Wilbur still looking, Bad? Still looking for the boys, I mean.”

The man didn’t respond for a moment. “Dream keeps giving him supplies.”

“Supplies to keep looking?”Eret frowned, glancing over at the boys arguing with Skeppy.

Bad nodded. “And to tear everything apart.”

What was Dream’s role in all of this? L’Manberg had fallen, sure, but that meant that there was no reason for him to supply Wilbur any longer. 

Dream had wanted L’Manberg gone - and it was finally gone.

So why was he still giving Wilbur supplies?

Eret thanked Bad and they watched the two step into the nether portal and vanish. 

Dream wanted something.

That was dangerous.


End file.
